


Brothers and Bonding

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Cuddles, Snuggles and Bonding moments [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cheating on a game, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Soon the entire place was practically at her fingertips, So down went the sentries, any unmanned ships and the entire security system."And we're down," she said with a grin."Nicely done!""Well done!""Woo!""Very good Pidge."The voices echoed through her coms, including one they hadn't heard in a very long time."Well done Pidge, looks like we have this one covered.""Shiro!" everyone yelled at once.After receiving a signal from a Galra work camp, the paladins of Voltron go to assist in a workers rebellion, lead by none other than Matt Holt. Gaming, teasing and heart-to-hearts occur as everyone is excited at being reunited with Shiro and Pidge finally has her brother back.





	Brothers and Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> There's shifting POV between Keith and Pidge, I tried to make it obvious but just a warning.

"Lance, there's three on your tail!"  
"On it."  
"Pidge, you're clear get down there."  
"Right!"  
The green lion broke away from the group, swooping towards the ground and the main base. Keith let out a long relieved breath, this was going much better than expected. It helped that the entire work camp was in uproar, the workers rebellion on the ground seemed to have done a good job subduing most of the Galra and drones. Black was flying the best she'd ever flown for him, clearly excited for the prospect of seeing her paladin again. In fact, everyone seemed to be flying really well. Whether it was the excitement of things going to return to normal, or the residual excitement of the paladins to get Shiro back. Blue swooped past, firing at some of the Galra ships. Keith shifted Black around, trying to keep an eye on everyone.  
"Keith, 9 o'clock!" Lance shouted, Keith twisted Black to the left and took them down.  
"Eyes open samurai," Lance laughed as Red zipped past.  
Keith took out several of the ships tailing Lance, "Watch your own back before commenting on mine."

Pidge pelted full speed towards the ground, aiming to where they thought the main part of the base was. Green was cloaked, to prevent any stray ships attacking them. She had a goal in mind and nothing would distract from it. Landing Green on top of the nearest building, Pigde sprang out of her lion's mouth and made a beeline for the control room. Most of the forces were out fighting the workers, so she only had to take down a few sentries and the guards just outside the room. Some quick work with her bayard and a distraction with a hologram was enough. One of the robot sentries arm granted her access, it was also very effective at knocking out the Galra at the control panel.  
"I'm in."  
Hacking in was almost too easy, after all her experience doing this before. To say the Galra had taken over most of the universe, they didn't update their security systems very often. Soon the entire place was practically at her fingertips, So down went the sentries, any unmanned ships and the entire security system.  
"And we're down," she said with a grin.  
"Nicely done!"  
"Well done!"  
"Woo!"  
"Very good Pidge."  
The voices echoed through her coms, including one they hadn't heard in a very long time.  
"Well done Pidge, looks like we have this one covered."  
"Shiro!" everyone yelled at once.  
"It's good to hear you again, now let's say we take the last of them out," Shiro said, although he couldn't be seen it was pretty clear there was a smile on his face.

With renewed enthusiasm, the rest of the fleet went down incredibly quickly. Keith was not sure he had breathed from the moment he heard Shiro's voice to when he landed Black. Everyone sprang out of their lions, Coran brought the castle in for landing. Swarming up from underground and from within the facility were many different types of alien, all in the same uniform. Keith shifted uncomfortably as they were surrounded by cheering aliens. Lance seemed to be in his element soaking up the cheers and compliments, Hunk was laughing along with him. Allura was chatting to them happily, Pidge had shuffled to Keith's side.  
"There's so many," she hissed softly through her teeth.  
"Well it is a forced labour camp," he mumbled back.  
"Well, yeah," Pidge replied, rolling her eyes, "I'm just say..."  
But whatever Pidge was about to say was cut off by the appearance of two humans at the front of the crowd. One was Shiro and the other.  
"Matt!" Pidge practically screamed, throwing herself forward and hugging her brother desperately.  
"Katie!" Matt shouted back, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Heh," Keith jumped at the soft noise beside him, turning to see Lance stood very close.  
Feeling his cheeks heat up, Keith shifted away slightly, "What?"  
"All this time and we've finally found her brother, it must be nice," Lance murmured, a sad faraway look in his eyes.  
Keith hated that look, Lance was always so melancholy with that look. He hated it.  
"Come on, let's go see Shiro," Lance said, his face shifting to a smile.  
Keith smiled likely, nodding as they pushed through the crowd. Hunk and Allura had already made it too Shiro's side, bright smiled on their faces.  
"Keith!" Shiro called, pulling him into a one armed hug, "It's good to see you all again."  
"Good to see you guys too, I'm sorry I couldn't contact you sooner something in the mines was jamming my comms."  
"Nah, don't worry about it, we were fine without you. I mean it's not like we lost our leader or anything," Lance said, waving his hand in a dismissive manor.  
"Ha ha, very funny Lance," Shiro grinned, releasing Keith, "But seriously how was it?"  
"A complete and utter nightmare," Pidge said, sidling up to them, "Everyone was horrible and we all fell out."  
"Completely," Lance grinned, "I mean we fought endlessly, couldn't stop arguing, Keith was a complete nightmare."  
"Hey!" Keith protested angrily.  
"Yeah, I mean he was such a pain in the ass," Pidge added, "So bossy and annoying."  
"Oi, seriously!" Keith grumbled, "cut it out!"  
"Yeah come on guys, leave the poor devil's child alone," Shiro grinned, rolling his eyes.  
Keith grumbled crossing his arms with a scowl.  
"There we go!" Lance exclaimed, "He hasn't stopped smiling since we got your signal."  
"We thought he's been replaced by an exact replica," Pidge nodded seriously.  
"But we're like 90% sure he's not now," Lance said with a serious nod.  
"Eh, 85," Pidge added.  
Shiro laughed at that, shaking his head.  
"Alright, come on lets head back to the castle," Allura chuckled lightly.

"I am going to kick your ass so hard Pigeon," Lance grinned, throwing himself onto the sofa.  
"You can get your hopes up as much as you want, it's not going to happen!" Pidge grinned in response, switching on the console and throwing herself down beside Lance.  
After buying the console from the space mall and subsequently discovering there was nowhere to plug it in, the two of them had roped Hunk into helping them adapt one of the screens so they would be able to play the game. Many hours, bruised fingers and minor shocks later they had succeeded. Getting more games for it had been a bit more difficult, but apparently Earth-themed shops were surprisingly common, despite the lack of business for them. At least they didn't end up with any more cows.  
"I play winner," Hunk called as he entered the room, sitting on Pidge's other side.  
"You mean you play me," Pidge said with a grin.  
"Rude," Lance grumbled, "We read to start?"  
"Yup," Pidge grinned, "let's do it!"  
Yelling, screaming and angry swearing soon filled the room.  
"Lance! Lance! You're cheating!" Pidge screamed as Lance tried to knock the controller out of her hands with his foot.  
"Am I? Sorry I didn't notice," Lance laughed.  
"Damn it Lance cut it out!" she yelled, laughing.  
"Never!" Lance declared with a laugh.  
"What the?" Matt said, walking into the room, "Where did you get a Mercury Gameflux two?"  
"That is a long story involving a mall, a fountain, a mall cop and a cow," Hunk chuckled.  
"Um, what?" Matt asked, sitting on the floor in front of the sofa.  
"Long story," Hunk muttered back.  
"Stop kicking my controller Lance!" Pidge yelled.  
"I'm not!" Lance laughed back.  
"You very clearly are!"

Keith watched the last gladiator go down, taking several deep breaths to calm his racing heart.  
"Nicely done," a soft voice called from the door, making Keith jump.  
"Geez Shiro, don't sneak up on me like that!" he said, accepting the water pouch Shiro held out to him.  
"Keith, I've been stood there for over five minutes, is everything ok?" Shiro asked, a slight frown on his face.  
"I'm fine, just a bit..." Keith muttered, scratching the back of his neck, "I don't know."  
Shiro rested a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, I know what you mean. How was leadership?"  
"Awful, how do you do it?" Keith muttered.  
"Patience, experience and a really good team," Shiro laughed, "But you did well, the team didn't fall apart, you didn't get overrun by the Galra I'd call that a success."  
"I guess," Keith muttered, pushing his sweaty fringe back.  
Shiro smiled, "You did well."  
"I do not want to do that again," Keith grumbled, "So don't ever vanish on us again."  
Shiro laughed, "I will try my hardest not to."  
Rolling his eyes, Keith sighed, "I suppose that will have to do."  
"Jump in the shower, everyone's in the living room, join us when you're done," Shiro said, patting him on the back and heading out the training room, "Don't you dare do anymore training or I will have to forcibly remove you."  
Keith scoffed, "I'd like to see you try."  
Shiro smirked, "Next time maybe, right now? I'm going to go relax with my team."

Keith strolled down the corridor, ruffling his still damp hair. He frowned in confusion as loud yelling reached his ears. Speeding up his steps, Keith walked through the door to absolute chaos. The screen was showing a large game over screen, everyone was on the floor. They seemed to be squabbling over the tow controllers.  
"I won fair and square!" Lance yelled, holding one of the controllers away from the group.  
"You cheated!" Pidge was yelling, sitting on Lance's chest trying to reach for it.  
"I would never!" Lance laughed, "Ow! Matt watch your elbows!"  
"Sorry," Matt grumbled from his place half on top of Lance half underneath Shiro," But hand it over."  
"Yeah, because I'm going to just hand it over to you," Lance laughed, "Mate, you can't even move."  
"I would if Shiro would just get off!" Matt grumbles, swatting at Shiro's side.  
"I would, but two against one is not fair," Shiro shrugged from his perch on Matt's legs.  
Keith strolled over, leaning on the back of the sofa.  
"Anyone care to explain?" he asked.  
Everyone immediately launched into an explanation, all Keith could really understand was a few words. But it had something to do with the console and a cheating bastard. With a light grin and a chuckle, he strolled over to the wrestling people and lightly plucked the controller out of Lance's hand.  
"Who am I playing then?" he asked, sitting down.  
"What the hell!" Lance yelled, Keith just grinned smugly at him.  
"Well I was supposed to play the winner," Hunk mumbled.  
"If they can't decide on a winner..." Keith said.  
"I won!"  
"You cheated!"  
"So?"  
"So! That makes your victory null and void!"  
"Still counts!"  
"No it doesn't!"  
Hunk sat beside Keith, "They could be going for a while, wanna play?"  
"Sure."

"Hey Katie," Matt said, causing Pidge to stop part way down the corridor.  
"Oh, hey," Pidge replied with a smile, "I'm going to go feed Kaltenecker, wanna come/"  
"Kaltenecker?" Matt asked with a frown.  
"Mine and Lance's cow, the one we got free with the console. Anyway I was just going to leave her to Lance but then he kicked up a fuss about taking responsibility for our child and how he didn't want to be a single parent, so I agreed to help take care of her. Now I'm kind of attached," Pidge explained with a shrug.  
"Alright then," Matt said with a shrug.  
They descended down into the lower levels of the castle, where Kaltenecker was being kept. Although the room they had given her was nothing like a field from back on Earth, she seemed reasonably happy. Also apparently food goo was good for her, which was lucky because that was all they really had.  
"I can't believe you managed to get a cow," Matt muttered as Pidge stroked Kaltenecker's face.  
"It was an accident," she replied, "Although she helped us escape the mall cop."  
"Chased out of the mall," Matt mumbled, "You hell raiser."  
"Runs in the family," Pidge smirked.  
"Apparently so does ending up in space fighting a war that has nothing to do with us," Matt grumbled, petting Kaltenecker's neck.  
"No, that's just pure coincidence," Pidge chuckled.  
"We're just unlucky," Matt grumbled, "What are the chances of me getting abducted by aliens."  
"About the same as me finding a giant psychic space cat, finding a castle space ship then connecting with another giant psychic space cat which when joined all together form a giant space person," Pidge shrugged.  
Matt laughed, "Fair enough."  
"Do you know where dad is?" Pidge asked softly.  
"No," Matt muttered softly, "We were split up soon after being captured."  
"Oh," Pidge sighed, "Well I'm going to find him."  
"I don't doubt you will," Matt said, "Now you said we were going to feed her?"  
"Yep," Pidge smiled, "Now, give us a hand with her water too."

Shiro groaned as there was a knock on his door.  
"Seriously I've barely been back two days," he grumbled, standing up and opening his bedroom door, "What?"  
Keith glanced up at him through his bangs, that was never good.  
"What did you do?" Shiro asked, crossing his arms.  
"I didn't do anything," Keith grumbled in that voice he used to use, when he was a kid.  
"Yeah?" Shiro replied, raising his eyebrows, "So you thought you'd just come visit?"  
"I didn't say I didn't want to talk," Keith muttered, "Just I didn't do anything."  
Shiro sighed again, stepping back, "come on in."  
Keith shuffled in and sat down on the bed, before burying his face in his hands and groaning.  
"What happened?"  
Keith groaned.  
"I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."  
Another groan.  
"Come on Keith."  
I mumbled reply.  
"What? I didn't hear."  
"IthinkihaveacrushonLance."  
"Slow down," Shiro said softly, "And repeat that."  
"I think I have a crush on Lance," Keith said softly.  
Shiro sat back, "Wow."  
"I know," Keith groaned, "How? How is that possible?"  
"No that's not what I'm wowing, I'm wowing that you're admitting it to yourself," Shiro shrugged.  
"What?" Keith snapped.  
Shiro laughed, "Oh Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I can write nothing but fluff currently. Also I like the idea of Keith being the only one surprised by the fact he likes Lance, everyone else being like, yay...you finally realised. Just my opinion.


End file.
